Show Her The Way
by Aynslesa
Summary: A Takari songfic. Reviews are welcome.


****

SHOW HER THE WAY

__

You can't deny it

When that once in your life

Comes that one of a kind

T.K. leaned back in his chair and stared at the screen of the computer in front of him. He had a huge report due in class the next day, and he all he'd written so far was _Name: Takeru Takaishi._ Somehow, he knew that just wasn't going to get him an A. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop thinking about the one thing that had been bothering him all day. 

__

Once she's inside it

She can shake up your heart

She can make up your mind

Kari Kamiya. He'd known her since he was eight years old – back when they were in the Digital World for the first time. He'd thought of her as his best friend then, and he couldn't imagine ever feeling different. Only . . . he did. Lately, he'd begun looking at Kari not as his best friend, but as a very pretty girl. And it was shaking up his entire world. 

__

Everything in your life will change

When your love is your best friend

My advice to you is make no mistake

If ya never want this feeling to end

For the past week he'd been struggling with his feelings. He wanted to tell her. He _needed_ to tell her how he felt. The only problem was . . . he didn't know how. He had no idea how to show her how he felt about her. He didn't even know if she felt the same way. 

__

Show her the way she makes you love her

Show her the way she makes you feel

Let your emotions roll like thunder

You gotta let her know

You'll never let her go

Show her the way

A knock on the door caught T.K's attention. "T.K., could you get that?" his mother called from her room. T.K. sighed and moved to open the door. 

"Hey, little brother," Matt said, stepping inside and grinning. "I got your e-mail. You wanted to talk to me?"

__

Now love is for dreamers

Funny thing about dreams

Any moment they're gone

And love is the teacher

About makin' it last, about keepin' it strong

Half an hour later, T.K. had finished explaining his problem to his older brother. "Now do you understand why I've been distracted lately?" he asked.

Matt nodded. "Have you talked to Patamon. I know he's been worried."

T.K. glanced over at the closet where his Digimon partner was sleeping soundly. "No," he said. "I haven't. I was hoping you'd have some advice for me. I have to tell Kari – but I don't know how."

__

Promise the moon and stars

Swear the best is yet to come

But promises are not what it takes

To keep the flame forever young

Matt ran his hand through his hair. "T.K., I really don't know what to tell you. I mean, it's different for everyone. All that I can really say is that, when you do tell her, tell her exactly what you feel. Don't be afraid – it could backfire. Just come right out and tell her. Show her."

"Show her?" 

He nodded. "Show her how she makes you feel."

__

Show her the way she makes you love

Show her the way she makes you feel

Let your emotions roll like thunder

You gotta let her know 

You'll never let her go

Show her the way

The next day, T.K. found himself standing nervously outside the Kamiya apartment. He still wasn't sure he'd be able to tell Kari how he felt without fainting or stumbling over his words, but he was pretty sure that he knew what he had to say.

__

All you really need to show

Is everything she needs to know

"T.K.?" He turned at the sound of her voice. Kari was walking towards him and her apartment, a confused look on her face. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning to come over? I could've told Yolei that I'd talk with her later."

T.K. bit his lip. "I, uh, wasn't sure that I'd be coming by," he said. 

"Did you want to ask me something?"

__

Show her the way she makes you love

Show her the way she makes you feel

Let your emotions roll like thunder

You gotta let her know 

You'll never let her go

Show her the way

What do I do what do I do what do I do? T.K.'s thoughts were going crazy. He had no idea how to tell Kari – he didn't understand what Matt meant by showing her.

"T.K.?" 

Then, suddenly, he realized that he didn't _have_ to tell her how he felt. 

"Kari? I was wondering – would you like to go to the movies with me Friday night?"

__

Show her the way she makes you love

Show her the way she makes you feel

Let your emotions roll like thunder

You gotta let her know 

You'll never let her go

Show her the way

Digimon: Digital Monsters © Toei Animation and Saban Entertainment

'_Show Her The Way'_ © Michael Bolton

__


End file.
